


Morning hunting musings.

by bethpeaches123



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: Character Death, F/M, Hunger Games, Hunter!Katniss, Post-Canon, Post-Mockingjay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-04
Updated: 2020-05-04
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24011137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bethpeaches123/pseuds/bethpeaches123
Summary: Katniss goes for a hunt early in the morning and reflects on the past.
Relationships: Katniss Everdeen/Peeta Mellark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	Morning hunting musings.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, I just sat for the last hour and banged this out. It's my first piece of fanfic, I had no idea where I was going with this, but I just wrote and I think it’s something I can build off of, but we’ll see. There’s lots of possibilities. Let me know what you think if you read this?!? Prettypleasekthx?! I'm bethpeaches123 on Tumblr!

Crouched down low next to an eastern white pine at the edge of the forest, she looked out across the meadow at the sun as it slowly crept up over the hill, the reds and oranges bleeding out into the sky, blanketing everything in view with an amber hue. _I should’ve worn my heavier jacket_ , she thought, a shiver running down her spine as her breath puffed out and swirled in clouds in front of her. Spring hadn’t quite arrived in District 12, and the winter air still held enough of a chill for the meadow to be covered in a light frost. At least she’d remembered her gloves this time, in her haste to leave the house this morning and get out for a good hunting session before the rest of the world woke up. She’d spotted a flock of turkeys a couple of days ago off in the distance, but couldn’t catch up to them in time before they’d scattered. She wouldn’t make that mistake again today.

Katniss cocked her head, listening for signs of other life around her, but only heard the rustling of the pine branches behind her in the forest and the cool wind in her ear as it breezed passed. _Yep, definitely should’ve worn that heavier jacket. Peeta’s not going to be happy when I come back with frostbitten limbs. I’ll have to make this quick_. She cursed her lack of foresight and quietly rose from her crouched position, her knees twinging with pain after being stuck in the same spot for so long. She grimaced and then cursed herself again. _Aging sucks_ , she thought for a fleeting second, before guilt took over, a tiny voice in her head reminding her that aging is a privilege not a lot of people get. _Like Rue. Finnick. Madge…Prim_. Her breath caught in her throat at the thought of her sister. After fifteen years, the pain of losing her hasn’t gone away, it just transformed from a blazing, roaring agony to a dull ache that could still steal her breath from her body. 

_Turkeys. Focus on the turkeys._ She’d been fortunate with hunting this winter, managing to snare a number of rabbits and grouse every few days, and even lucked into a small deer one snowy morning. She almost felt bad shooting an arrow through its young neck, but knew the meat would keep them fed for weeks and weeks, even after she traded cuts of it with others in town. The turkeys, however, would be a real treat. They hadn’t had turkey in a long time, and Peeta always loved the sweet meat from the funny looking birds. Katniss knew she’d had to act fast to take down a couple, but that wasn’t usually a problem with her precise aim. 

Her ears perked up and her eyes flickered to her left as she saw the rafter of turkeys come into view. _There you are_ , she thought, her arm slowly reaching back to draw an arrow from her quiver and lock it in place in her bow. She squinted as she watched the gobbling birds make their way slowly across the meadow, the drawn arrow following their progress. She crept slowly forward, eyes never leaving their target, until they come right into her line of fire. She lets the arrow sail through the air, where it hits its mark. _Right in the eye_. She doesn’t stop to savour the kill though, but instead, quickly loads another arrow, draws it back and watches as it hits another unsuspecting prey. The rest of the flock gobbles and scatters, desperate to escape the same fate of their mates, and Katniss doesn’t bother reloading. Two turkeys is enough for now. 

_Dinner will be a feast tonight_ , she smiles, satisfied with her efforts. Maybe Peeta won’t be as mad about the frostbitten limbs when he sees what they were sacrificed for. 


End file.
